Missing Lucy
by missrajaram
Summary: Lucy had been missing for three years. When the team finds a note from her on her desk, they have a clue as to where to find her and what happened to her. Will they find her, or is she gone forever?
1. What Happened to Her?

She was scared, she wasn't afraid to admit that. But this was something she couldn't avoid. If she didn't do something, this monster was likely to destroy Magnolia, she was not about to let that happen. Lucy stood her ground, gathered all her energy and embraced herself for the attack. She felt the magic energy being sucked out of her body as the roar of the mighty monster hit. She fell into darkness.

It had been three years since Lucy disappeared. One job without her team, and she never comes back. Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Happy had looked for her all over Magnolia, but they weren't able to find a clue as to what happened to her. The whole guild was filled with grief when they learned Lucy was probably never coming back. The team stayed together, but they couldn't help but feel the missing piece. The first time all of them went to Lucy's apartment after she disappeared, a wave a nostalgia hit them all. They sat in silence for a few minutes remembering Lucy's anger whenever the snuck in. The apartment hadn't changed at all in three years, save for the dust piling up. All of a sudden the pink-haired mage stood up and found something on Lucy's writing desk. It was a letter!

_Dear Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Happy, _

_ I don't know when you will read this, but I wanted to tell you I didn't go on a job. I only went alone because I didn't want any of you to get hurt. I had to save Magnolia from some kind of monster. I'm hoping you have been able to read this letter because I succeeded, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Please forgive me. _

_ Lucy_

_P.S if you insist on looking for me, I went to the east forest._

"We have to go look for her." Natsu said with a determined gleam in his eye.

"Aye, sir!" Happy agreed enthusiastically.

"But it's been three years…" Gray and Erza said in unison.

"What does it matter? Now we know where to look!" Happy said.

Without saying anything Erza left the room and came back with her giant wagon full of luggage.

"I'm ready, and Gray you lost your clothes again." She said.

Gray looked down and jumped in surprise. He quickly put his clothes back on and was ready to go. The team all set off to the east forest, with a newfound hope.


	2. A Discovery

**Hey guys! So I probably should have mentioned before that this is my first fan fic I hope you enjoy it! I will be updating whenever I have an idea, so hopefully a lot. Anyways enjoy the second chapter!**

A Discovery

She kept trying to wake up, in fact she wanted to wake up, but every time she tried she was shoved deeper into darkness…

The team had set off towards the east forest, where Lucy had said she was going three years ago. Wendy and Carla came along too, they wanted to see Lucy again. No one said a word while they walked, but they all had a determined gleam in their eye. They finally arrived at the east forest and were ready to walk in, but Erza stopped them.

"Something could be in there" she said.

"Yeah, Lucy!" said Natsu

"No, I mean yes but she came here to stop a monster of some kind, so what if it's still in there?" said the mage with scarlet hair.

"Then we fight it!" Natsu said, and before anyone could stop him he ran right into the forest. The rest of the team reluctantly followed. They began their journey to find their lost friend

As they walked, they noticed something was not quite right about the forest, something was off. In fact, they could hear no birds singing and no animals rustling through the trees.

"The air doesn't smell right" said the little Wendy.

"I don't like this" said Carla.

"Wait! What's that?" said Gray pointing to the ground a little ways ahead. They ran towards what he had seen. Natsu picked it up, it was a blue hair ribbon.

"This has to be hers." Natsu said with enthusiasm. He continues to walk forward, not paying attention to his surroundings. He missed one important detail, which Erza was quick to pick up on.

"We've been going around in circles" she stated. "This is the third time we've passed that tree" she said, pointing to a tree that looked oddly like a mouse. "Maybe we should try going in a different direction" she said. They all agreed, and Erza pulled out her compass to make sure the direction changed. They walked in silence for a while, the only sound you could hear was a waterfall rushing nearby. Carla and Happy were the first to see it.

"Hey, guys look!" They said. Everyone looked in the direction they were pointing. They gasped. It was the same tree they had passed just moments ago.

"But I could've sworn we were going in a different direction" Erza said, confused.

"We are, the air tastes different over here." Wendy said. Everyone stopped and thought for a moment. Why did they keep passing the same tree? Was it some kind of trick? All of a sudden Erza snaps her fingers. She said five words that left everyone in shock.

" This forest is an illusion".

**So what do you think? Feel free to point out any grammar mistakes, but please be nice about it. I'll try to post a new chapter either later today or tomorrow. Bye for now!**


	3. An Illusion

**Alrighty, so here is the third chapter of Missing Lucy. I'm sorry my chapters are kind of short, but i'm just getting started, I promise the will be longer soon. Anyways please comment and follow! Hope you enjoy it! Thank you to everyone who already is following me!**

An Illusion

It seemed to her, that it would be easier to give in, to just let the darkness completely take over her existence, her life. The only thing that kept her going was knowing someone was coming for her.

"W w what do you mean an illusion?" Wendy said, beginning to get a little scared.

"I mean none of the trees around us are real" Erza said.

"So, how do we get past it?" questioned Natsu.

"Lets see if we can find anything about a spell" Gray said. Everyone agreed and set off the find clues. No one was finding anything. Happy and Carla flew up to the top of the treeline, and found a surprise.

"I think you guys should see this.." Happy said, picking Natsu up. Carla did the same with Erza. The trees created a message! Natsu read it out loud:

_The power of three roars will show you the true reality of the forest._

"What the hell does that mean!" Natsu yelled. Then he stopped, he had figured it out. _"_We need Gajeel." He said.

"Why?" Everyone asked in unison.

"We need three dragon slayers to roar" He said with intensity. So they agreed to stay the night in the forest while Natsu went back to get Gajeel.

"Alright! Now I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled, and he began running back to the guild as quick as he could. When he arrived he slammed the door open and yelled for Gajeel.

"What is it?" asked the iron dragon slayer. Natsu quickly explained the whole situation to Gajeel, who just as quickly agreed to help out.

"But it's not because I miss Lucy or anything" He said. The unlikely duo walked out, followd by the black exceed Pantherlily.

"Wait!" Yelled the petite blue haired mage. "I want to come with you" Levy said. Gajeel and Natsu stared for a second, but quickly agreed. They both knew how much Levy missed Lucy. Gajeel wouldn't admit it, but he had a serious crush on Levy. He had since he first joined the guild. The four of them began quickly on their way.

Back at the camp in the forest the rest of the group was quietly chatting.

"We can't do anything until we get the forest to show it's true colors" Gray said.

"I just hope Lucy is okay, even after three years." Wendy said with sadness in her voice.

"I'm sure she is, she has become a great mage" Erza said.

"umhm" Wendy said, she soon fell asleep with her hear on Erza's lap. Soon everyone was sound asleep at the campsite, they had had a long day.

Natsu, Gajeel, Lily, and Levy were quickly approaching the campsite, but decided to rest for the night in a small hotel. For some reason Natsu couldn't help but think of Lucy. He missed her a lot, he hadn't noticed how much he missed her until that moment. He fell asleep thinking of nothing but the celestial mage that went missing three years ago. Lucy, the one that helped him get over the loss of his old friend Lisanna. The one who made him realize he would be able to love someone else. Even after Lisanna came back, he realized that Lucy held more of his heart than Lisanna.

Gajeel tossed and turned in his sleep. He felt a little nervous, he had never slept this close to Levy before. He had thought it impossible, but Levy had stolen his heart. No one had ever been able to break through the iron wall before. He was having trouble trying to cope with his feelings, but he felt more comfortable with Levy around for some reason. He fell asleep to the sound of her breathing.

Levy had her own reasons for wanting to come along. She hadn't gone with the group the first time because she was afraid. But when Natsu came back to get Gajeel, she decided she wanted to help out as much as she could. And, to be honest, Gajeel mad her feel safe. She fell asleep knowing she was safe with these two dragon slayers by her side.

**so what do you think? please tell me in the comments!**


	4. True Colors

**Hey! I hope you enjoyed the third chapter! Lets jump right in!**

True Colors

A single tear fell from he closed eye. One simple word escaped quietly from Lucy's lips. "Natsu..."

The team of Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy, Levy, Carla, Wendy, Gajeel, Lily, and Levy were ready for another day of seeking their lost friend. They had figured out that the tree they kept passing was the 'lock', which would be opened by the roars of the three dragon slayers. Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel were all in position.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon!" yelled Natsu.

"Roar of the Sky Dragon!" screamed Wendy.

"Roar of the Iron Dragon!" hollered Gajeel.

With that, the power of the dragon slayers hit the tree, and it began to glow. Soon, the whole forest was enveloped in the bright silver light. Everyone closed their eyes and ducked. When they opened their eyes, the forest wasn't a forest anymore. It was a labyrinth. The walls were brown and moss covered it from top to bottom. There was no ceiling, and the floor was a clear material. It looked and felt like plastic, but it shined like it had rained glitter.

"What is this place?" Gajeel asked.

"This plaque says 'The last place the the great beast, Formido, was seen. Proceed with caution, every turn is a trap, do not let your heart be fooled.' Kind of creepy." Levy read.

"Lets go, Try to stick together. Erza said. They all grabbed hands on walked in. But as soon as they stepped into the maze, everyone was seperated, transported to a different part of the maze.

Erza was quick to regain her composure. She began walking, choosing every path she took carefully, left ,right,left, straight, right,left. After continuing for several more minutes she encountered her first obstacle. It was _her._ At firs she thought her eyes were playing tricks on here, bit upon closer inspection, she realized that she and this... this whatever it was were one and the same. The other Erza quickly requipped and lunged for attack.

**Hope you enjoyed it! and i do admit, i got this idea from the 'Erza vs Erza' episode... anyways like always, please tell me what you think in the comments! And sorry this chapters so short... i'm having trouble coming up with ideas...**


	5. Friend is Foe?

**Yay! it's Friday. It's time for another chapter. I hope you enjoy it! :P Do you like the sentence about Lucy in the beginning of chapters, or should i stop doing it? please tell me. anywho...**

Friend is Foe?

It was becoming harder and harder for Lucy to resist the darkness, she knew that soon her breaths would stop and she would be gone.

Erza was too stunned to dodge the attack, so she got a huge gash in her side. The creature.. thing... whatever it was stopped and looked as if considering something. In an instant there was a flash of light as this thing transformed, and Erza was petrified by what she saw.

"Jellal" was the only thing that would come out of her mouth.

Meanwhile, Gray was in the same situation as Erza. Not with himself or Jellal, even, but Juvia was standing right in front of him. Something was different about her, she had the same aura of magic that anyone from a dark guild would have. It was almost as if she had gone back with the Elemental Four (that was its name right?).

"Juvia, what are you doing here?" Gray questioned. But she said nothing and lunged for an attack.

Wendy was still stunned from being separated from the group.

"Carla!" She called but there was no answer. She was frightened, but she knew she needed to keep going if she wanted to save Lucy. She walked scared of what she might find around the next corner. She turned, and there was a figure. It began walking towards her. Wendy wanted to run, but she was going to be brave. '_i have to help save lucy' _she thought. She could now see the figure had black hair, but that isn't what frightened her, it was the fact that she knew who this was.

"R...Romeo?" She stuttered.

"Carla!, Natsu!" Happy called, hoping someone would come so he wouldn't be alone anymore. When he said that, he saw the most beautiful white exceed.

"Carla! I'm so happy to see you!" He yelled, ready to hug her. She didn't say anything, but Happy knew something was wrong when she charged towards him, it was almost as if she wanted to hurt him. There was one thing that Happy knew, he knew that even if Carla did hate him, she would never wish any harm on him. So why...

Gajeel, wasn't scared. Not for himself at least, he worried about Levy though... wait a second! no he wasn't! '_why would i even think that?' _he thought. He was blushing, but only a tiny bit. Suddenly he stopped, the blue haired mage was just standing there, as if waiting for him. Gajeel couldn't help it, he became as red as a tomato. Levy smirked, and began to use her magic. Gajeel was confused. Why was Levy acting so hostile?

Carla was flying hoping to find someone. She wasn't used to being alone, at least not without Wendy. She had once tried to fly above the Labrynth, just to see if she could find anyone, but an invisible force pushed her right back down. Then suddenly she saw something and she froze. Happy, the one who always tried to get her attention with fish, was charging straight for her.

Levy didn't know which way she should turn. There were too many choices, and too much at stake. Lu-chan had been missing for four years, and they might finally be able to find her! She would do anything to find her lost friend, and standing her ground sounded like a good place to start, she proceeded with the thought that anything she saw would be overcome for her friend. She was ready for almost everything, except that when she turned Gajeel was charging straight towards her.

Pantherlily was ready for anything. He, of course, was a military general back in Edolas, so he had seen pretty much everything. He knew magic, and he had learned some earth magic. While he couldn't use it, he sure knew how to defend against it. He decided to walk, just in case he needed all his magic later. The one thing he had never seen was ,of course, the thing that had to attack him. He knew her, she had been one of his best friends back in Edolas. Of course the one from Earthland had tried to hurt them a while back, but had changed her mind and apologized. So why was Coco attacking him, in a maze... in the middle of nowhere?

Natsu was all fired up. It seemed nothing could stop him. The walls were nothing, he walked right past them. Left foot, right foot, left, right. He wanted, no _needed_ to find Lucy. He needed to smell her sweet scent, and hear her beautiful voice. She missed her yelling at him for breaking into her house. He missed having her as a partner. The last thing he expected was for her to be standing right of him, but she looked...odd.

"L...Lucy?!" He was shocked, and confused. Something was wrong with Lucy, and he was gonna find out.

**hehe, hope you liked it. Sorry about the chapter name, it's bad i know, but i couldn't hink of anything else! Has anyone figured out what's going on? don't worry if you haven't it'll be in the next chapter! bye bye!**


	6. Follow Your Heart Part 1: Erza and Gray

**Two chapters in one day?! What?! I couldn't just STOP writing. I'm so excited to see what happens... I bet you are too! at least i hope... right! the story... -_-**

Follow Your Heart/ Part 1: Erza and GrayShe was falling. Her thoughts were in a jumbled mess. She knew she probably had little time left. Her grip on the light was beginning to falter.

Gripping the wound at her side she gaped at the man standing in front of her. Ezra had thought he changed. In fact he'd told her he changed. Taking down dark guilds, and even helping Fairy Tail in a time of need. But seeing him here, in front of her and ready to attack she realized she had been wrong. She let one quiet tear fall down her cheek in a moment of weakness. She wasn't happy about having to fight the one she thought she saved, the one she thought she had prevented from going into the darkness once again. This was the man she had nearly kissed on the beach. Looking back she realized how stupid she had been in those moments.

"Requip! Heaven's Wheel Armor!" She yelled. The two of them lunged into attack, neither of them ready to back down. Erza kept changing her armor, but none of them seemed to be helping her at all. Jellal smirked when she was near defeat. Erza wasn't going to give up that easily though. She had to follow her heart, she had to save Lucy, the one who had found her way into countless hearts. Then she realized something. Jellal made her heart thump. Every time she saw him, she felt a connection, even when he was possesed. But this Jellal didn't make her feel that way. Her heart didn't every time he was near, like it did when her old childhood friend was.

"You aren't him" she said. "You aren't the Jellal I know, you're just a phony! My heart tells me you are not the on I love." She yelled as tears began to flow down her eyes. There was a flash of bright white light, and the phony Jellal was gone, along with the labyrinth, instead she was in a room with eight couches. Not knowing what else to do she slid on a couch, and collapsed from exhaustion.

Gray was faced with the last person he thought would ever attack him... Ever... well after she joined the guild that is. But charging straight for him was Juvia. Too stunned to mive, he hadn't even noticed she had cast a spell. He was trapped in the water lock, but not for long. He quickly froze it and broke the ice.

"Ice make! Lance!" He shouted. Large spears shot towards Juvia, but they went straigt for her. '_Damn, forgot she was made of water' _ he thought. "Juvia why are you doing this?" he questioned. The water attacks were moving too quickly for him to freeze them all fast enough. Attack after attack after attack, he was beginning to breath heavily and was getting tired. During the fight he had subconsciously taken off all his clothes.

"Juvia hates you!" She finally replied after several minutes. She shouldn't have answered, or Gray wouldn't have figured out what was going on so easily. Juvia would start blushing like crazy if he took his clothes off for one, and for another thing, she would never say that she hates Gray. Juvia Lockster was a mage who had a wild crush on Gray and would never attack him... at least not in this way. He remembered the line Levy had read before they stepped into the maze _'Do not let your heart be fooled'. _"Juvia would never say that to me!" Gray yelled. A burst of white light and Juvia was gone, as was the maze once again. He found himself in a room with eight couches. One of them was already occupied by a sleeping Erza. Gray decided he would do the same and plopped down onto a couch and fell asleep.

**So Erza and Gray have passed their tests. I thought it was going to be really long if i put everyone in one chapter so i'm going to split it up. But if you prefer i put everyone else in one chapter, i will gladly do that, Just tell me in the comments!**


	7. Part 2: Wendy, Happy, and Gajeel

**Hey everyone! So now it's time for Wendy, Happy, and Gajeel. I'm excited are you excited?**

Follow Your Heart/ Part 2:Wendy, Happy,and Gajeel

She could hear them. She could hear all of her friends struggling, but there was nothing she could do. She couldn't wake up, though she had tried desperately. The only thing she could do, was struggle for a few more breaths.

Why was he here? He wouldn't hurt Wendy, would he? But he was standing right in front of her. Romeo fist was covered in the purple sticky fire, and he looked ready to fight. She began to cry. But she sopped as soon as she started. '_If he wants to keep me from finding Lucy, then i'll just have to get past him' _Wendy Thought.

"Romeo, why are you doing this?" She asked, but he said nothing as he lunged for her leg and grabbed with the sticky fire. It burned, but Wendy refused to scream. She was doing this for Lucy, who always encouraged her. Lucy always knew the right things to say when she was feeling sad, and always kept really good care of her.

Romeo twirled her around, and was making her dizzy. She didn't know what to do, her roar was the only thing she had going for her, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Then Wendy noticed something. He had no Fairy Tail mark on his arm. She knew that Romeo would never leave the guild. This wasn't him, this wasn't the Romeo she had had a crush since she joined the guild.

"Who are you?" She asked, but no answer came before a flash of white light, and she found herself in the room with eight couches. Relieved to see that Erza and Gray were already in there, she laid down on a couch, just for a rest, and fell asleep.

"Carla?" He asked again. Why was she acting so hostile to him. He was used to snide remarks and her ignoring him. He was even used to her turning down the fish he offered her, which would be a shock to anyone. But she would never try to hurt him, no matter how upset she would get with him. The only thing he could do was fly and hope that she wasn't as fast as him. But she was quick on her wings and quickly grabbed him with her tail. Happy felt as if his heart had been shattered apart. Even more so than the first time she turned down a fish.

He remembered something very important '_Do not let your heart be fooled'. _Wait a second! Happy knew that Carla would never hurt him or anyone like this. So it couldn't be her, it just couldn't. "where's Carla!?" He yelled. He waited for a response but had to shield his eyes from the bright white light. When he opened his eyes he found himself in the eight couch room. Happy was happy to see that the evil Carla was gone, and that Erza, Gray, and Wendy were alright and sleeping. He wasn't tired so he sat on a couch to wait for everyone else.

Levy, the petite blue haired mage was standing in front of him, ready to use her letter magic against him (i forgot what her magic was called!). Gajeel was surprised, why would she ever attack him, why would she attack anyone for that matter? This was the mage who was always sitting in a quiet corner with her head stuck in a book, or talking to Lucy about some book they'd both read.

He felt something hard hit his head. He was hoping had given him some iron to eat, but no. it was just a large brick. That hurt. Levy had an almost evil smirk on her face, and it looked like she was laughing. Gajeel didn't want to hurt her, but at this point he just had no choice. He let his arm morph into a strong metal pole.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. He noticed something that made him stop. He couldn't find her Fairy Tail mark anywhere. Which could only mean one thing. That this wasn't Levy, it looked like her, but that is where the similarities end. He wouldn't let his heart be fooled. He swung his arm to hit this thing, but he hit nothing. A flash of white light and she was gone. He found himself in a room full of couches.

"Gajeel!" He heard, and he turned to find Happy flying towards him.

"Cat!" He yelled.

"I'm glad you're alright." said Happy. "I hope the rest come soon."

"They will. Geehee!" Said Gajeel. He flung himself at a couch to take a much needed nap along with Erza, Gray, and Wendy. Happy continued to sit and watch for the two other exceeds and Natsu. He hoped they were okay.

**I will post Carla, Lily, and Natsu later today! See you then! :P**


	8. Part 3:Carla ,Levy, Lily, and Natsu

**I'm already back with this chapter! Yay! here goes...**

Follow Your Heart/ Part 3:Carla, Levy, Lily, and Natsu

It was no use, straining to hold on was weakening her. Not straining was weakening her too. No matter what she did, her energy was soon going to be gone.

Carla's eyes were wide. Even with her ability to see the future, she could never have foreseen Happy coming t attack her. This was the exceed that was always offering her fish, even though he knew she would never accept. The one that Carla thought was probably one of the sweetest cats out there. At first she thought that maybe he was coming to give her a hug, but as soon as his tail grabbed her she knew she was wrong.

Happy threw her across the room with a thud. She winced and clutched side. '_Happy' _ she thought sadly. He didn't lunge for another attack, so she had a second to get a good look at him. She noticed something. Where was his backpack, filled with all of his precious fish. She knew for a fact that Happy would never take it off, no matter what. His Fairy Tail mark was missing too. This wasn't Happy, Happy always made everyone else around him feel joy. As soon as she finished the thought, a bright white light flashed, and she found herself in a room with most everyone else.

"Carla!" yelled Happy, the real one this time. "You're okay! You are the real Carla, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, and you're the real Happy right?" she replied.

"Yup! The one and only!" They sat and talked as they waited for the last three members to get there.

"Gajeel-kun?" Levy asked timidly. But all he did was charge closer to him with his arm made of iron. She ran, not knowing what else to do. She knew all too well what he was capable of. She didn't want to be weak. She was going to be a strong mage someday, and Lucy was going to help her. Moe she had to help Lucy, she really missed her old friend and wanted to see her again soon.

Something was different about him. For one, even when he was in a dark guild, he laughed his famous 'geehee', but he hadn't done that once while chasing her. And for another, no Fairy Tail mark. Her brain was telling her that this was Gajeel,but her heart told her it was not, she decided to listen to her heart. Apparently she made the right decision because in an instant she was in the room with everyone else. She saw Erza, Gray, Gajeel, and Wendy were passed out on the couches, and she saw the Carla and Happy were having a quiet conversation. She sighed and fell asleep on a couch.

Coco was running as fast as she could straight towards Lily, and that was pretty fast. He remembered as being a sweet little girl, the first and last time he saw her, even if she was on the bad side in the middle. She was sweet in Edolas and in Earthland. But she was chasing him and he couldn't fly fast enough to get away from her. She managed to grab him and pull him to the ground. He quickly morphed so that he was tall and muscular.

Lily knew that once Coco made a decision, it was hard to make her change it. He thought he had decided to become a good person. So this didn't make sense. Coco had a kind heart, and there was always a hint of kindness in there. But he could sense that this heart was made of nothing but darkness. This wasn't the Coco from Earthland, and it certainly wasn't the one from Edolas. Lily didn't know of anywhere else she could be from, so he figured she wasn't real, that she was just an illusion. Bright light consumed him, and he found everyone passed out, except for Carla and Happy who hadn't seemed to notice he cam in. He chuckled and flew over to them.

Something wasn't right. Lucy was attacking him! What was wrong with her? She didn't carry the same scent that Natsu was so familiar with.

"Lucy! Stop, what are you doing?" he questioned. But she said nothing and summoned her celestial spirit Gemini, who looked just like her. He couldn't tell them apart. But he got a quick look that Lucy had used, it wasn't golden. It was black and looked awfully rusty. Natsu knew that Lucy's keys would never rust. Something told him that he was being fooled.

He finally figured out what the line on the plaque meant. He wouldn't let his heart be tricked into thinking she was someone she wasn't. He was enraged, why was someone trying to trick him! But before he could ask any questions, he was transported into a different room. It was dark and he couldn't see anything. But he smelled something sweet. He walked towards the scent. He saw a unmoving figure lying on the ground. Upon closer inspection he gasped.

"Lucy.?" He said sadly. This was the real Lucy, he was sure of it.

**So that's it. Don't be surprised if I post yet another chapter later today. But I will probably post one early tomorrow, either way the next chapter will up soon. Tell me what you think. bye! :P**


	9. The Attackers

**Hello! I'm so happy I have almost 2000 views! Anyways hope you enjoy this chappy**

The Attackers

She could here him calling her name and running towards her, but she couldn't move, she couldn't tell him she was alright. She couldn't even say his name.

Natsu ran to her and shook her.

"Lucy! Lucy, wake up!"he yelled. "please..." he said in a quiet whisper. He checked for a pulse, and found a faint pulse. Her heart was beating slow, too slow. He picked her up and started walking, he wasn't sure where he was going, but he had to find everyone else. Maybe Wendy could do something to help Lucy. He walked straight forward. As he walked there was a flash of white light, and he found himself in a room with all the others. They had all woken up and were sitting in a circle/ They first noticed Natsu walk in, and then they noticed what he held in her arms.

"Lucy!" they all yelled in unison. Natsu laid her on a couch.

"Wendy, is there anything you can do?" Natsu asked.

"I'll try." She said, and she walked over to Lucy. She started using a spell, but stopped after a couple minutes. "She doesn't have enough magical energy. She too far gone, i can't do anything." She said sadly.

"There's gotta be something we can do!" Gray yelled.

"Yeah, she'd our friend, and we will do everything we can to save her.

"Aye, sir!" Happy yelled. None of them had noticed that the room finally had and opening for them to walk through.

"Look, we can go through there!" Lily and Gajeel both said at the same time. They really are alike.

"We should come up with a plan." Erza stated. So they all gathered in a circle once again. They sat right next to Lucy so they could keep an eye on her.

"So before you got here, we figured out that we were all attacked by something trying to fool us into thinking they were someone they weren't" Erza said

"And we had to follow our hearts to figure out they weren't real" Wendy added.

"Once you figured it out, you were transported here, along with everyone else." The bookworm said.

"We were just about to discus who we were attacked by before you walked in.

"Okay!" Natsu said with enthusiasm. "Who's going first?" he asked. Pantherlily spoke first.

"I was attacked by Coco." he said.

"You mean that little brunette girl?" Questioned Erza.

"Yes."

"Carla attacked me!" Happy said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"And Happy attacked me?" Carla replied.

"What I would never do that Carla! Do you want a fish?"

"No he-cat, how many times do I have to tell i hate fish!

"S...sorry"

"I was attacked by Jellal." Erza stated "I wonder why."

"I was attacked by Juvia, again" Gray said.

"What do you mean again?" Natsu asked.

"It was just like the time she was with the Elemental Four."

"Oh."

"Who attacked you, Wendy?" Erza asked.

"R...Romeo." she answered.

"Hmm... and you Gajeel?"

"Shrimp." He said.

"I'm sorry, who?"

"Levy."

"Oh. What about you, Levy?"

"Gajeel." Levy answered.

"Interesting... Natsu, you?"

"A fake Lucy!" He said, he looked angry.

"I think we were all attacked by someone we-" but she was cut short by a loud rumbling roar.

"Is that...?" Levy asked.

"Yes. It's Formido." Erza replied.

**So, i hope you enjoyed it! I'll be back soon with a new chapter! bye bye!**


End file.
